There have been many proposals for providing recessed pulls for movable panels such as the front panel of a file cabinet desk drawer or the like in place of the unattractive, costly and difficult to assemble outwardly extending pulls.
Many proposals have been offered including those in which an aperture is cut into the front panel which aperture is concealed by a yieldable spring member as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,686. Other and later proposals have been made for providing an aperture in the aforesaid front panels for file cabinets and desk drawers and for concealing the file or drawer behind said aperture by various means. One such proposal has been the provision of a box-like element carried at the rear of the aperture by a mutually supportable frictional engagement with a trim piece surrounding the inner and outer edges of the aperture as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,554. In this construction the trim piece and the box-like element slidably engage each other.
The foregoing structures in some instances presented a reasonably neat and attractive edging around the aperture in the face of the panel or drawer front. However, they are relatively difficult to assemble and costly to construct because, for example, of the necessity for providing the box-like element with rails of a particular dimension and shape to slide onto the tracks in the interengaging trim piece. Furthermore, the proposed structures necessarily presented an outwardly extending trim piece which was not flush with the surface of the panel surrounding the aperture so that a ledge or ridge was formed around the aperture. Consequently, there are possibilities of damage to the hand of the user or engagement with the clothing of a passerby who might come into inadvertent contact with the relatively sharp edges of the trim member. In addition, in such recessed pull structures no means were provided to prevent inadvertent buckling of the panel or drawer front under certain conditions.